This invention generally relates to the field of temperature controlled environments, and more particularly, is directed to a multi-windowpane structure for use in a display case.
Multi-windowpane structures are well known in the prior art. For example, in conventional temperature controlled display cases, such as those used to display frozen or perishable foodstuff, the transparent portion of the case is usually made of an insulative multi-windowpane structure which is interposed between a colder region and a warmer region. In a refrigerated display case, the purpose of the multi-windowpane structure is to insulate the colder inside region from the warmer outside region in order to conserve the amount of energy required to operate the refrigeration system and to prevent the formation of condensation on the window structure.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a multi-windowpane structure, which is generally indicated by reference No. 1, usually comprises two parallel glass panes 2 and 3 which are separated from one another by spacers 4 disposed along their respective edges. The gap between each pane 2, 3 and the outer side of spacer 4 are filled by seal element 5 in order to seal off a space A' defined by panes 2, 3 and spacers 4. Spacers 4 also contain a drying material or agent 6, such as silica gel, for preventing condensation from forming on the inner surface of panes 2, 3.
In the multi-windowpane structure shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, spacers 4 are usually formed of aluminum alloy or steel. However, when such a structure is used as the display window in a display case with at least three viewing sides, each corner or edge of the display window is obscured by spacers 4. Therefore, visibility through the display window is diminished.